


New Age

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Four Times Jacob Glaser said "It was a robot head" and One Time he Didn't Need To. [4]
Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eclipse</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Age

The sounds of drumming surrounded Jacob as he climbed out of his car. It was sunset, and the sky was awash in a brilliant array of colours, purples, reds, oranges, bleeding into lemon yellow and finally cobalt blue. Jacob had to admit that the sight was a beautiful one, and he was suddenly glad that he’d decided to attend the party.

The party in question had been hastily thrown together recently by various New Age types in celebration of the lunar eclipse scheduled to occur at an hour past sunset. Jacob still remembered the time when New Age people were classed as hippies; he should know, he was one of them during the seventies. He still, in a way, upheld some of the New Age beliefs and interests, although long gone were the days when he imbibed in weed.

He watched as a group of women danced wildly along with the drumming and Jacob had to admit that most of them were naturally quite good. The remainder of them tried too hard to be termed gifted dancers, ruining their own moves with their inherent exhibitionism. He sighed and turned away, almost walking into a fellow Eclipse party attendee. She was wearing a long skirt and highly flowered t shirt, and wore her hair down. Jacob was amused to note she even had a flower tucked behind one ear. Her smile when she turned it upon him, was gentle and knowing, reaching her eyes in the most genuine smile he’d seen in a good long while.

“I’m Jacob,” he said, even though she had not said a word to him.

“I’m Star. My parents were the traditional hippies,” she smiled.

“Star’s a nice name,” Jacob said, in defense of her parents.

After all, he’d heard worse names, given the current spate of celebrities giving their offspring all manner of ridiculous names. He knew that when those kids came to school age, they were a prime target for bullies, unlike his new found friend, Star. She didn’t look the type to have been bullied at school.

“Thank you,” she said, in response to his earlier compliment. “I recognise your face from somewhere.”

Jacob groaned, but replied - “I run a local radio station. I've been in the papers too. Used to be a scientist once upon a time.”

“Ah, yes, now I know. Jacob Glaser, right?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, despondently.

“You know they’re wrong,” she said.

“Who were?” Jacob asked, frowning at her in confusion.

He wondered if she wasn’t stoned after all.

“The reporters,” she said. “The ones who said you saw aliens on the moon. They’re wrong. I believe you. I think it was a robot head you saw.”

Jacob blinked at her in surprise.

“You’re the first person who’s ever believed that,” he said, surprise colouring his tone into something warm.

Star shrugged, as though it was perfectly natural that she believed him.

“Your story is more credible than most of the other crap they print. At least you’re a man of integrity and stick to your guns,” she said. “I like that.”

Jacob grinned at her, wondering if he could get to know Star a little better. Who needed to see a lunar eclipse, after all? They were a dime a dozen these days, while people like Star, the true believers, were not.


End file.
